sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Masquerade Ball: A Night on Yavin/Part 4
Kyrin's own tail flicks back and forth in amusement as she nearly makes Lynae snort her drink, a mission she counts as accomplished and she smirks toward Rasi. "That counts you out, I believe," she replies teasingly, a smile appearing on her face as Ka'una asks her to dance. "My tail will not get in the way either," she says as she indicates the kitty should lead the way. "It has been too long since I have danced." Mask or no, Lepidoptera does turn a brilliant red, no mask can completely conceal the look in her eyes, the tips of her ears having joined the color red as she turns slightly towards Rasi. "I don't think I've ever danced where you.. " she begins, catching herself and altering course slightly, "which is to say that when I've had too, I'm usually murder on feet so it's not the ideal -- " she again pauses and aims another look at Rasi. "Aye, well, I can neither confirm nor deny the validity of that supposition and or inquiry. I do, however, thank you for taking the time to voice it," and this time she pours herself another drink and downs it with studios care. "The Doktor Doom issa /great/ dancer." Juran agrees, wagging his bottle about. He takes a sniff, then a swift gulp of it. he sniffs a few times, wiggling his nose a small amount before he sets his bottle on the bar beside himself. "Not only that, she gives me lollypops." A bow is granted to the winged-woman, er the blue one, when she turns her barbed wit(something like that anyway), "Naturally it does. I have enough sense to make certain that there are always several metres of metal between me and any enemy I face.", it's only good sense. Rasi chuckles when the reaction from the other winged woman is processed, certainly more than he could have ever hoped for. "Of course Madam, hopefully I will not be too mistaken in taking your unworded answer for a confirmation.", the blush that is. Ka'una grins, turning towards Lynae again. "A-ha!" she says, pointing at her, before she pouts. "Okay, have it your way. Pah." She sticks her tongue out and grins, before she turns towards Kyrin and nods. Elegant steps carry her towards the dancefloor, the twi'lek enjoyign walking on two legs for a while again, taking the chance to stretch before she turns, waiting for the winged woman to follow. "At least I hope mine won't get into the way. I, um, can't exactly feel it." "Oh for Maker's sake, enough with the Gungan impersonations.", after all, Rasi did not pass up some well-deserved postings/promotions to Naboo for no reasons. "If you make it a part of your movements," Kyrin advises Ka'una in a patient and kind teacher's voice, "then you will learn to feel what little contact you have with it and learn how it responds to you." As she moves to the dance floor and now has some room, she unfurls her wings and spins a graceful pirouette, wings and tail rustling in time with the motion, leaving herself poised on one foot, the grey civilian robes she wore settling around her. "It is all a matter of balance and awareness." Her next motion brings her closer to Ka'una, and it's obvious that this is something she's done before, many times. "Who'dye think taught em' how to talk, y'overblown ninny?" Is the retort. It isn't a great one, but the Pirate is too busy guzzling from the neck of his bottle to come up with anything remotely good. He pauses and snorts out of his nostrils again, pausing. He brings his eyebrows together, frowning before he lets out a barely suppressed burp, and then sighs happily. Hoojib slides into the lounge, a bit later then he intended. But then again, this really wasnt his sort of thing. Lucky for him he had a prop from a celebration not to long ago and he simply set the Hoojib ears upon his head and made his way it. Less is more so they say. Lepidoptera lowers her glass slightly and fixes Rasi with another look, "I'm not impersonating a Gungan," she begins in reply. "But if you're going to insist that I do know how to dance then I'm going to have to demand that you dance with me to prove this theory of yours." Ka'una softly laughs. "Well, it would be easier if it were part of me." she says, smiling, and lightly cocks her head, listening to the upbead tribal rythm and beats playing. "Well. Not a slow start either." She smiles, stretching again, looking at Kyrin before she begins to move, facing the winged woman. Her feet start to carry her to the rythm, and for this event..she drops the cat thing, moving her lekku. She's way too used to use them when dancing to hold them still. People have always wondered what it was others spoke of when they said 'a lightbulb just went off in that guy's head'. The best example of such might be the Count, just then, eyebrows rising to ridiculous heights, mouth hanging slightly ajar and with his mind racing. His grip on the glass relaxes to the point that the glass begins to tilt, tilt, tilt...and then of course, the comical reaction of his vest coming close to being ruined by the liquor dripping on it. "I will hold you to that offer, Madam, but in the meantime I must deal with this emergency.", a bow and he begins to stumble away, still working out some deal or other in his mind. Thus, he leaves a trail of stepped-on legs and bumped shoulders. Lepidoptera stares after Rasi as he makes his way through the crowd, stepped on toes and all. She shakes her head and this time seats herself, at the table, and angles the chair slightly so that it's against the wall which puts her in a position where no one can sneak up behind her AND so that she can see the entire room. Kyrin keeps time with Ka'una, not too close, not too far away, keeping both her own appendages and the costume tail in mind as she moves. The grace in the Chyleni's motion is apparent, and she adapts her style to her companion's well with the instinctive nature of someone for whom this is an Art. Utilizing nearly every range of motion available to the Chyleni physiology, Kyrin flicks her arms up and around, as if casting sands from the palm of her three-fingered hands. It shows that Ka'una herself is also quite a practiced dancer..not as good as Kyrin certainly, but it must definitely be a hobby to her. However, that tail of hers just is something new for herself, especially in this particular situation, and it shows. Still she tries her best not to focus on it, and siles at Kyrin, quietly appreciating the other's dance moves, using the rare chance to learn aside of just enjoying. Inanna stirs from her post only after orchestrating a replenishment of much of the food on offer and checking that everything is in place. She starts across the room again meaning to head toward the bar but on the way sights one of the contest winners alone at a table. Approaching the butterfly, Inanna offers a smile and queries, "is everything to your liking here? Anything I can get you?" After having been summoned down to the hanger to do some emergency ferrying of passengers (nothing quite like ferrying folks around in what is actually a designer ball down), Shael finally returns, slipping quietly (and hopefully unnoticed) into the room again. She skirts the edge of the festivities, making her way over to the bar and ordering one of her favorite flavored cafs for herself. Somehow she had a feeling this might be a very long night. Kyrin returns the smile with a gracious and encouraging one, ignoring anything from outside the dance floor, other than a glance upon a pilot wearing old-school Rebel gear, not too dissimilar to what her squadron wears these days. Orange clashes horribly with her skin, but she does her duty. A long look before another spin takes her away, her eyes falling on her dance partner once more. "Do not worry about it," she murmurs to Ka'una, a gesture indicating the other's false tail. "Merely remember that it is still part of you, much like a ribbon in hand." Looking up a Inanna approaches her table, Lepidoptera puts a smile back on her face and replies, "Everything is fine. Lovely, in fact. I'm quite well," she gestures to the bottle of Caridan rum and the glass. "I believe I'll peruse the food tables soon as well, the selection looks to be both diverse and varied. My compliments." The Pilot is well past several glasses of the single malt, and at least seems to be showing more of the side effects from the beverage, as he leans against the bar. Arms fold across his chest in a relaxed manor while his attention seems to shift at times between the winged women. Hoojib saunters along the wall twords the bar, his black within black eyes pick through the costumes with a great deal of amusment. Perhaps he should hold such an event at the next Blastech open house. That would certainly be amusing, view the latest and greatest of the Blastech line and hide your identity while you do it. Just as quickly as he left, Rasi returns, looking every bit as sharp as before that unfortunate wardrobe malfunction or whatever one calls it. "My apologies for that.", and seeing Inanna there now as well, "Congratulations Miss Jordain on the party, it was certainly worth the trip from Ord Mantell. I shall have to stay a day or two more at the casino to partake in the activities." Ka'una lightly nods to Kyrin, smiling. "I shall try." she says, swaying now, slowly blending out the surroundings outside the nearest vincinity, getting into that certain state where the things around the dancers just..don't matter anymore, just swaying and moving elegantly, her eyes still on the Kyrin, admiring her moves, and trying to learn from them more. "You're very very good.." Inanna returns with a smile to Lepidoptera, bowing her head in a grateful little bow. "I thank you for that... I'm glad to hear that all is to your liking," she answers. She starts to turn to continue on her way when The Count returns and adds his compliments. He too gets a smile, and she says, "Thank you, too. We expect to stay here for several days, to see if the piloting races happen. These windows will afford quite a view," she says motioning to the transperistell overhead. "And our services will continue to be available, of course." Lifting her caf to her lips, Shael takes a slow and appreciative sip before she moves towards 'the Count,' one of the few in the room she has identified so far. Raising her glass in greeting as she approaches the group uninvited, she settles back against the bar comfortably. "Did I miss all the fun?" she asks cheerfully. "Thank you," Kyrin answers in a calm and contented tone of voice. "It is something I have done since I was a hatchling." And seeing that Ka'una is observing her as a student more than a member of an audience, she makes sure to repeat certain gestures, certain twists, demonstrating a few tricks she has learned. "The Art of the dance is one of the most sacred facets of my people's society, although this is merely the faintest glimmer of how it can be." And as she's teaching, her eyes catch sight of that pilot looking in her direction once more. Something impels her to beckon to the one in Rebel kit to join them, if he dares. Were he not drinking, the Pilot would probably be content to hold the bar up, but he was and thus decides to take the invitation from the blue winged pilot. He drops a credit stick on the bar, polishes off the glass of scotch, then makes his way towards the woman. He moves with a surprising amount of grace, for a man of his build and height. "If one could call me nearly ruining this fine vest, indeed, you came perilously close to missing it.", Rasi replies, giving up the attempt at a joke quickly after. "I was passed over for the contest for costume, despite my originality, but aside that, not much has happened. Of course, I must ask now, is that a part of your regular wardrobe or something for the occasion?" With that, he turns to Lepi, and gives her a quick smile, one that shows given the nature of his mask. "You are a remarkably secretive person, that much I will grant you." Ka'una softly laughs. "Yeah, it's a very widespread art form among my people as well. I don't let the history of slavery that it caused taint it in my mind." she states, and smiles a thankfil smile at the repeated motions, giving light indications with her lekku that the other woman probably doesn't understand. Her own motions become more fluid, keeping up with the fast rythm of the tribal beat, as the fear of tripping over that tail of hers vanish slowly, and she half closes her eyes, turning, her lekku waving through the air more freely. A smile gets sent towards the approaching pilot. Kyrin nods gently to Ka'una. "I do not let the past taint my appreciation of the Art," she agrees as she shifts her stance to include the pilot in her presentation, nodding once to him in welcome, her grey eyes examining him without appearing to most to be doing so. "Although I respect the tradition that says I may not properly perform it off my homeworld. Welcome," she murmurs to the pilot as her next graceful turn brings her within touching rane, although she doesn't, a wing reaching out as if to drape across his shoulders, but of course not making contact, for that is not her way. Another turn, and the wing is gone like a whisper. Inanna spots someone across the room - even in the Hoojib ears, Malif is easy for her to identify. She sends a quick smile around the group that she's suddenly found herself in, and says, "Excuse me, do keep enjoying things." With this, she sets back into motion, crossing the room to check on things at the bar. She gives a quick look to Juran, making sure he's not going to pass out on the job, and turns her smile toward the Hoojib. "Welcome to the festivities," she greets. "Can I get you a drink?" Lepidoptera smiles towards Shael as she seats herself at the table, "No, not as of yet. The costume awards were handed out. Then the count," she gestures towards Rasi, "said something then spilled his drink on himself, which I think might have been a self defense gesture so that he could run from the room before I stomped on his feet. He did, however, promise me a dance. Not that I'm good at that, mind you," she adds aloud. "And it's not secretive, Cen. Knowledge is power. Controlling the flow of data is generally a good thing, and has been done since the dawn of time and rational thinking." "I don't wear dresses," Shael reminds Rasi, without having to resort to lying in the least. No one was going to get her to admit to the origins of the dress. The pilot takes another sip of her caf, leaning back in two legs on her chair. Yeah, not really acting terribly Sel like. For one, she's much too sober. "Glad to hear I haven't missed out on everything. Don't let me keep you from the dance floor, though. You hear me?" Hoojib gives Inanna a warm smile. "You know I never know wether to call you Captain or think of you as Hostess." he gives am affirmative nod to the offer of a drink. "Surprise me." he suggests in a polite tone. "It certainly seems like your ball is a success." he shifts to lean more comfortably on the bar. "Well...the Kashyyyk suite, is...interesting." but the tone of his voice suggests it is not to his preferance. "In due time I will check out the others, but the Chandrilla suite still has my preferance." The Pilot smiles in response, there is a certain sloppiness in it that could easily be attributed to the whiskey he has consumed. His movements seem to oddly betray that posture, they are smooth and graceful and while he does not do any elaborate dance, he does fall into the rhythm of the other two fairly easily. "Grace easily transcends culture." He does not say a lot but any vestiges of the Tatooine farm boy are long gone, his accent is high Coruscanti, though weather it is his true voice or another 'mask', one could never tell. While dancing he lets his attention shift back towards the crowded table and it's winged occupant. He closes his eyes for a moment. "Ah yes, I did promise did I not?", Rasi replies with a quick grimace, no doubt fearing what the doctor will do if he is that close to her. "If you would excuse us Miss?", Shael that is, "And do not worry, I will send a tailor or two your way when we meet next." With that, he offers a hand to Lynae, signalling that he is prepared to lead her towards the dancing floor. Ka'una nods silently to Kyrin, her eyes still slightly opened as she begins to fully let herself drift, moving, dancing, swaying, her lekku painting waves in the air around herself. And then, the dreaded thing happens, and on a smooth backward step she -does- step onto the kitty tail, sending her struggling..and falling flat onto her rear. A ripping sound can be heard, and in a way luckily for her, it was indeed the tail seperating from the bikini thong. she lets out a soft hiss, less out of frustration out of pain or her fall..she can live with both without problem, but the ruined part of the costum. A soft twi'leki curse leaves her, and she sighs, picking ip up before she slowly stands. "nooo.." comes her voice, soft, not really hiding the frustration before she sighs..and straightens, a determined look on her face as she eyes it, rubbing her rear. She lifts a hand, pointing at Kyrin. "I will be back. Time to fix this." she says with a grin. Mechanics pride and all. "Thank you for the lession so far." She bows, smiling, before she begins to make her way towards the elevator. Inanna smiles at the Hoojib's comments. "Yes, it's going well. And I'm /not/ the ship's Captain. I'm in charge of food and drink services, so I suppose Hostess fits well." Especially when she acts as one at an event like this. She ponders what surprising drink to serve, and starts collecting up a few items, mixing something together. "Oh... I'm sorry if it's not what you expected. Our other suites are all booked up at the moment, so I'm afraid I can't offer a change if it's really bothering you, unless it's to a regular room. And if you do wish to try the others sometime, you're more than welcome." She smiles again, hoping the man isn't too displeased. She offers over what will prove to be a Cyclonic Highball - fitting the tropical theme of the party, sort of (it's associated with island tourism). Lepidoptera is laughing as she nods at Shael, "I understand that sentiment entirely," she says before giving Rasi a look, though she continues to talk to Shael for the moment. "Until recently I not only did not Own any dresses, I had never even tried one on. I've always been a uniform only kind of person," she explains quietly before she glances at Rasi again. "You sure you want to risk your feet - " she starts to ask aloud before pausing, her left hand briefly tightening around her glass before she carefully sets it down. Her gaze sweeps over the room, right hand rubbing at her left wrist for a moment before she snaps her gaze back towards Rasi, "risk you feet being stepped on, by me, that is?" she asks. Staring up at Rasi she allows a thought to run through her mind, that he would not be asking if he thought of her still as a Commodore. Kyrin allows herself to follow the path of the pilot's wavering gaze. "Something the matter?" she queries quietly as she nods to Ka'una, smiling faintly with the knowing look of someone who's stepped on her own tail before as well... and that hurt a lot worse. "We will be waiting," she promises the Twi'lek. Shael lifts one finger away from her mug, pointing it at Rasi warningly. "Don't you dare," she tells him firmly. "I don't deal in dresses." Other than extremely rare occasions that she chooses of her own accord. She transfers from the warning motion to raising her glass in more of a salute. "See you pair in a bit. Rasi, be nice to the lady." Like the commodore needs any looking after on Shael's part. The smug grin on the pilots face betrays his speech, "Oh nothing." His attention is drawn to the tumbling Rylothian. AS she tears her tail and gets back up before stalking off to repair it, he offers her another smile and waves, before focusing on the Chylani again, "I do not believe I have seen one of your species before, where are you from?" Hoojib takses a measuring sip, with a bit of caution. "Oh..the room will do, one has to sample to find their preferancea." he raises the drink in appreciation. "I think its a matter of I dont mind the wilds, but that rustic tree claw shaped look. Just doesnt do it for me." he grins in a friendly way. "I am from a planet called Chylene," Kyrin replies to her dancing partner, a pilot dressed up to look like a certain mouthy farmboy. "It is a long distance from nearly everywhere. Are you truly from the center, or is that merely an affectation?" she queries with mild interest, keeping her dance moves in time with the pilot's apparently drink-enhanced behavior, but she stays tantalizingly within reach, her wings shifting to avoid hitting someone else who dances too close to them. Which of course means that Rasi must do it now, he can't give up after he has been dared. A smile directed at Shael, of the innocent kind naturally, and he begins to lead Lepi towards the dance floor. "Just follow my lead and I will make certain my poor toes are not punished any more than they are by my shoes for the evening.", they do seem somewhat pointy don't they and rather on the tight side? And then, they begin, Rasi doing well enough that he seems experienced, or at least rained well enough in it. "A revelation came to me just moments ago, but something tells me you are more interested in not hearing it being worded." Inanna gives the Hoojib a relieved smile and nod of agreement, "Yes, tastes will vary, and one must try things to see if they like them. Glad you're in good spirits about it." Because a guest unhappy with their suite could be anything but... as cruise personnel are well aware. "How are things with you these days? Any exciting new projects?" She leans forward on her side of the bar, relaxing a bit to chat. The pilot laughs, "Yes, Triple Zed is my homeworld." He offers, a lie to say the least, but he had told so many lies, the truth had gotten lost a long time ago. Coruscant was as good a birth place as any, he had truly been reborn there, so the statement does have a kernel of truth to it. "I am a top-sider though." Hoojib sips at his drink and shakes his head. "Nothing to terribly impressive." he watches the rest of the party as it progresses. " Though, I am thinking of exspanding my business interests. Just not sure which direction at the moment." Kyrin makes no comment as to whether she believes the lie she's been told, or rampantly disbelieves it either. "It has been some time since I have flown through the city. However, it is not safe for one such as I to do so very often... the regular traffic is most unkind to those who fly without a computer on board." The words are said faintly, mostly focused on her dance with the stranger. "May you be permitted your homeworld whenever you please." An odd statement. Shael watches the pair move off to the dance floor, still learning back in her chair, her feet on the underside of the table in front of her helping her maintain her balance. She continues to sip from her glass as she starts humming a song /completely different/ to the one playing for the dancers. Strange girl. Lepidoptera does follow Rasi's lead, though that is to say that she walks with him out onto the dance floor, studies him carefully as he initiates the opening steps of the dance being done at the moment and starts to follow accordingly. A glance is sent up towards his face, as compared to studying his feet, "What revelation?" she asks, a very cautious tone in her voice, a fine thread of warning in her voice as well. "My home is among the stars now." Another lie wrapped around a kernel of truth. He can be silver tongued when it suits his purpose. His attention stays on the blue skinned being, " The City-planet is a mass of humanity, the cradle of my species, which is why I suppose it is constantly under barrage." He chuckles half heartedly, occasionally parting a glance towards Lepidoptera. Inanna nods to the Hoojib again, answering, "It's a good time for new ventures." She bases this opinion on how well things are going for the Rancor, but seems to also believe it in a broader sense. Leaning in closer she asks him something sotto voce, thus it's lost to the noise of the crowd. "It is not under barrage at this point in time," Kyrin points out with a shrug that runs up her wings. "But our homes are what we make them. Mine is wherever I am," she adds, her brows furrowing, her expression mildly sad and wistful as she speaks, and this sadness transmits into her movements as well. Wings droop, chin lowers, arms no longer reach for the ceiling with each pirouette. "It is the way of things." The next words are whispered so low as to go entirely unheard by anyone save Rasi and his dancing partner, but he does say it, else why else would his lips move. His voice returns to its normal tone soon enough, "Well then, what was that you were saying about not being able to dance, you are doing quite well Madam." A lone Wookiee has been hanging out over near the starboard side of the room, with the view of Tatooine beyond at his back. The Wookiee is not entirely too tall; suspiciously not tall enough to be a normal Wookiee, but taller than the average human. Those few who might have spied his movements could perhaps guess that it's a costume, given the somewhat unnatural look of the fur and the glassy, immobile eyes. However, the creature's movements are convincing, from the lanky dangling of the arms to the muscular bending of the legs. Little does anyone yet realize that it's Luke Skywalker beneath the costume. With help from the stilts, and a little trick he's learned, he's able to imitate the movement of Wookiees quite well. However, everyone save the bartender has yet to hear the creature speak, and the drink he's holding has to be carefully consumed beneath the jowls of the costume's headpiece, to save from getting a mouthful of synthetic hair. When Shael finishes off her caf she sets it down on the table and lets her chair go crashing back down on all four legs. She leans forward onto the table instead, her head resting in her hands, as she watches the dancers out on the dance floor, and hums to the music playing only in her own head. At least it keeps the same beat as the music that's actually playing? Rasi's quietly spoken words are answered with a good stretches of heavy silence as Lepidoptera's eyes meet his and continue to hold his gaze long after he swaps topics. Her own reply is quiet, addressing his remarks in reverse order. "Dancing is like combat. Observe your opponent and counter his movements accordingly. Combat is, after all, the death dance, is it not?" she says. "Your observation is very astute. Accurate, and unexpected. What drew you to that conclusion?" There is a certain warmth in the pilot's voice as he speaks to the blue winged woman, "Yes, and there is some comfort to be found that some laws in the universe are absolute, even when nothing else seems to be." He flashes her a brief smile beneath the visor of his helmet, " Though I am rarely an optimist...." Inanna nods to the Hoojib-eared man at the bar, continuing the quiet conversation a moment longer and smiling after her comments to him. Then she does a quick visual survey of the room, again checking that there aren't any guests left wanting something. "Optimism is sometimes the only thing we have," Kyrin remarks as she raises her wings back up to their usual posture, a twist bringing her back toward her fellow dancer, graceful and seemingly serene. Although those with the Force who bothered checking on her would find out that the serenity is a mask as real as the Wookiee's fur. "No, not at all, not even the least bit.", Rasi replies, sounding faintly irritated like a teacher might. "Dancing is about moving, it's a structured dance. A leads to B then leads to C and so on and so forth. And above all, it is not about combat, it is about understanding the nature of it, following the structure and finally enjoying oneself." To emphasize those words, he smiles and spins Lepi. "As to answer your question, I will say it is as much to do with my obsession with details as it is luck. Then I was right, I was wondering why you looked particularly...pleased, if not outright glowing at one particular moment during the ceremony." "Indeed." The Pilot concedes as he hears the song begin to wind down, "I want to thank you for the dance." He flashes another brief smile before he begins to make his way back to the bar, and the safety of the amber liquid. His smile lingers however, if perhaps the glance into the enemies mind was helpful to the dark being. "I would argue that you just made my point for me. Combat is entirely about following the chain of events, countering what your opponent has done and responding accordingly. Using your intuition about your opponents traits and habits, ideals and all the things that make us do what we do, so that you can correctly predict what he'll do next. You move this way," she demonstrates, "and I do this," she again demonstrates. "Combat simplified." She pauses again then shakes her head slightly, "You, as I have said, are very astute. You see something that has not been noticed by all but one other in all this time. " Kyrin gives her dance partner a cordial bow before he retreats to the bar, and as Ka'una has yet to return, she wends her way to the tables, miraculously finding the remains of her drink hopefully undisturbed where she'd left it. After one cautious sniff, she takes a long quaff of it. Might as well, eh? Slowly Shael is beginning to remember why she doesn't frequent parties of this nature. They really just don't interest her. Ah well. There were times when one had to smile and play nice for appearance's sake if nothing else. Still. She does begin pondering the possibility of sneaking out by the back door... On spotting the Rebel Pilot returning to the Bar, the spotted cat instincitvely pours another Corellian whiskey for him. She may be a businesswoman now, but she's a bartender by instinct. She sets the drink on the bar just as he arrives.